Начало Вечности
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Наконец-то Белла убеждает Эдварда обратить ее. Что будет дальше? Перевод. Автор - EdwardAddict.
1. Глава 1

Начало Вечности. Глава 1.

BPOV.

В течение недели мы спорили насчет моего превращения в вампира. Затем дела пошли еще хуже, и Эдвард больше не хотел к этому возвращаться. Время от времени я пыталась напоминать ему, безупречно продолжая играть свою роль. Он мог решить эту проблему сейчас и в любой другой день. Я знала, что не должна была этого делать, но так было лучше. Без Эдварда я – ничто, и я вполне уверена, что он чувствует то же самое.

Мы подъезжали к дому Каленов, когда я решила осуществить свой план.

- Эдвард?

- Хм?

- Ты когда-нибудь обратишь меня? – спросила я, заранее зная ответ. Я просто хотела, чтобы он увидел вещи с моей точки зрения.

- Белла, пожалуйста, давай не будем опять об этом. _**(Прим. Переводчика: как – никогда согласна с Эдвардом. В «Сумерках» и последующих книгах Белла очень сильно раздражала этим вопросом.) **_

- Почему нет? Я люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой вечность. Разве я много о чем прошу?

Когда он ответил, в его голосе прозвучали нотки проигрыша.

- Несомненно, я хочу провести с тобой вечность.

Дальше мы ехали с тишиной. Слишком много мыслей крутились в моей голове. Действительно ли он собирался обратить меня? Я же знала, что он не хочет больше сдерживаться.

- Белла?

- Да?

- Когда мы подъедем к дому, мне нужно будет у тебя кое-что спросить, хорошо?

- Хорошо. – Ох, нет! Что же это может быть? Что, если он попросит меня держаться от него подальше? Я знаю, что он очень любит меня, но, все же, что он сделает? Я на него сильно надавила? Он уйдет от меня? Паника накрыла меня с головой.

Прошли несколько минут, и вот Эдвард уже припарковался и помогает мне выйти из машины. Когда мы подошли к дому, я неожиданно поняла, что там никого нет. Я занервничала. Эдвард закинул меня на свою спину и поднялся по ступеням. Он сел на диван, а я сидела на его коленках.

- Белла, я хочу задать тебе очень важный вопрос, - сказал он с легким колебанием в голосе.

- О чем ты? Конечно, ты можешь спросить у меня, - сказала я с заметным сожалением. Что, если он попросит меня уйти?

- Ну, ты, черт, ты, черт, Боже, это так тяжело!

- Продолжай, - подогнала его я.

- Хорошо, Белла… эм… ты будешь моей женой? – в его голосе было напряжение.

- Ох, Эдвард, конечно! – не раздумывая, сказала «да». Я всегда хотела провести будущее только с ним. Сейчас я знала, что он никогда не уйдет от меня. Накатило спокойствие, как если бы Джаспер был здесь. Но я знала, что только Эдвард дарит мне это чувство успокоения.

- Я безумно рад! Когда ты хочешь выйти замуж?

- Так скоро, как возможно! Что насчет следующего месяца?

- Хм, думаю, мы сможем это устроить, - его лицо просветлело, и он улыбнулся той самой кривоватой улыбкой, которую я так любила.

Я была так счастлива! И знала, что наконец-таки стану похожей на него!

- Ты обратишь меня до или позже свадьбы? – не раздумывая, спросила я. Я не хотела напрягать наши отношения, но я просто хотела знать.

- Чего ты хочешь?

- Скажем, недели две до свадьбы. Это не так скоро.

- Нет, отлично.

Эти две недели пролетят как одна. И, как всегда, я буду Куклой Барби для Эллис. Черт! Она, должно быть, испробовала на мне все стили причесок и платьев. После того, как выбрала подходящие, мы с ней пошли покупать женское нижнее белье. Все время мое лицо было красным, как помидор. Чарли так сильно не восторгался моей неожиданной помолвкой, но, наконец, идея до него дошла. Ночь перед моим обращением была в моих руках.

Мы с Эдвардом были в моей комнате, проводя здесь последнюю ночь в моем человеческом облике. Он напевал колыбельную. Но, поскольку я никак не хотела предаваться миру грез, Эдвард заговорил.

- Белла, ты уверена, что хочешь обратиться?

- Конечно, Эдвард! Я ничего не хочу больше, чем провести вечность с тобой!

- Хорошо.

- Я люблю тебя, Эдвард, и всегда буду любить.

- И я люблю тебя и буду любить всегда.

И с этими словами я уснула.  
EPOV.  
Белла заснула, оставив меня размышляющим о последствиях того, чем мы собирались заняться завтра. Вчера я провел целый день на охоте, утоляя жажду. Я не хочу, чтобы что-нибудь пошло не так. Не хочу, чтобы она потом жалела. Я не мог жить, зная, что Белла ежедневно живет с болью. Но мое эгоистичное чувство сказало мне не волноваться на этот счет. Я любил Беллу слишком сильно, чтобы уйти от нее. Чтобы видеть ее замужней, имеющей детей, стареющей и умирающей. Смерть – последняя вещь, которая может отнять ее от меня.

Как только моя собственная битва с самим собой ожесточилась, Белла пошевелилась. Я знал, что она снова начнет разговаривать с собой.

- Миссис Белла Каллен. Любит Эдварда. Навеки… - я улыбнулся. Мне нравилось, что она говорит вещи во сне что-то наподобие этого. Я доволен, что она не чувствует потери.

Ее разговор длился какое-то мгновение, и она снова заснула. Это шоу только для сегодняшней ночи. И как только оно закончилось, моя мысленная битва возобновилась

_  
_Ну, добро пожаловать в мой новый перевод! Глав всего 13, они маленькие. Надеюсь, справлюсь за три месяца)  
Прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, скажите, как вам Начало.  
Всегда ваша, __LittleDreamer_


	2. Глава 2

Когда я проснулась, то, посмотрев на часы, узнала, что еще очень рано, поэтому решила еще полежать в постели. И затем я поняла, что Эдвард лежал вместе со мной в одной постели. Я все вспомнила. Он обратит меня, когда мы поженимся, а это произойдет довольно скоро.

- С добрым утром, Белла, - шутливо сказал Эдвард. Я догадалась, что сказала нечто очень смущающее прошлой ночью.

- Ох, нет! Что я сказала?

- Хм… мне сказать? – своей гримасой я показала ему, что хочу это услышать, - окей, ты сказала, что тебя зовут миссис Белла Каллен, и что ты любишь меня.

- Этот дурацкий разговор во сне! – пробормотала я.

- Белла, ты не сказала ничего нового. Это даже приятно знать, что ты не будешь сожалеть.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, что я не откажусь от этого ни за какие коврижки вместо того, чтобы провести вечность с тобой, моей единственной, истинной любовью.

- Я тоже люблю тебя.

Мы уехали из дома, чтобы насладиться моими последними человеческими минутами. В радио играла музыка Claire de Lune.

Эдвард остановился возле своего дома и отнес меня в гостиную. Мое обращение будет происходить здесь. Карлайл, Эллис и Джаспер были здесь, чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет гладко.

- Белла, я люблю тебя, и всегда буду любить, - сказал Эдвард, вложив в эти слова всю свою любовь.

- Ну, если я стану вампиром, то все равно буду любить тебя, - его музыкальный смех наполнил комнату, - я готова, Эдди.

- Я тоже, но с условием, что ты меня так больше никогда не назовешь, - я засмеялась.

- Конечно нет, Эдвард, - в ответ он нежно поцеловал меня в губы и рискнул оставить поцелуи на шее. Несколько минут он целовал меня, а затем вонзил свои клыки. Я стоически пыталась не закричать. К счастью, я могла контролировать свою боль. Прошло еще несколько минут, и я упала в обморок.

EPOV.

Какого черта я вообще это сделал? Я забрал человечность моей Беллы. Я украл ее. У нее никогда не будет ребенка или нормальной, человеческой жизни.

- Карлайл, она же будет в порядке, правда?

- Не волнуйся, пройдет несколько дней, и она придет в норму, - чувствую, эти несколько дней будут самыми тяжелыми.

Три дня спустя.

BPOV.

Открыв глаза, я увидела несколько вещей, которых не замечала раньше. Я слышала и чувствовала намного больше. Это было удивительно – я наконец-то стала вампиром.

- Эдвард?

- Ох, Боже.

- Что случилось? – он словно отразил мои вопросы. Я изучила себя. Оказывается, я была такой красивой и потрясенной.

- А сейчас понимаешь? – я заметила, что мой рот был широко открыт. Быстро закрыв его, я упала в объятия Эдварда.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

- Божественно, - он мягко поцеловал меня, но я не хотела нежного поцелуя. В следующий я вложила всю страсть, на какую была способна, чем его и потрясла. Но в следующий момент он ответил мне. Мне так понравилось быть вампиром!

- Пошли, я должен показать тебе, как отдыхает моя семья. Они с трудом дождались твоего превращения, - я засмеялась над его шуткой и позволила ему помочь мне спуститься с лестницы. Когда я попала в поле их зрения, все Калены открыли рты. Я услышала шепот Эллис: «Белла прекрасна», и я быстро ответила на это: «Спасибо, Эллис».

- Я ничего не сказала.

- Нет, сказала «Белла прекрасна».

- Но я только подумала об этом… ты можешь читать мысли!

- Правда? – я попыталась прочитать мысли Эдварда, но наткнулась только на стену. Я посмотрела на него с заметным смущением.

- Разочаровывает, не так ли? – засмеялся Эдвард, и я кивнула.

- Ну, что-то общее у нас все же есть, - сказала я – я правда хотела услышать его мысли.

- Белла, мы так рады, что ты наконец-то одна из нас! – добро сказал Эммет. После мы еще разговаривали о процессе моего превращения, пока Эдвард не сказал, что мы должны уйти в другую комнату.

- Я люблю тебя всей душой, Белла.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - мы поцеловали друг друга так, будто это была наша последняя встреча. Эдвард снял свою футболку, и я решила последовать его примеру. Мы легли на кровать, которую он купил специально для меня, пока я была человеком, и занялись любовью. Со всей нашей страстью, это был очень волнующий вечер.


	3. Глава 3

_Большущее спасибо за редактуру моей бете – ежеВичке!_

После нашего «приключения» прошлой ночью, Эдвард и я лежали, греясь теплом друг друга. Я была счастлива _**(прим.переводчика и беты: надоело нытье, поэтому опускаем следующую часть – понятно и так).**_

- Белла?

- Да, Эдвард?

- Я думаю, мы должны подумать о свадьбе.

- Наверно. Может, обратимся к Эллис за помощью?

Эллис мигом оказалась в нашей комнате и сказала:

- Конечно, я хочу быть законной сестрой. Мы можем сходить по магазинам в Сиэтле.

«Шоппинг. Прекрасно». - Молниеносно застонала я. Ведь я люблю ходить по магазинам. Эллис, заметив мое проявление чувств касательно шоппинга, ухмыльнулась.

- Давай, Белла! Это не будет так уж плохо, я обещаю.

- Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю, когда ты тратишь на меня деньги.

- Почему нет? Ты – часть семьи, - вставил Эдвард, а я улыбнулась.

Они такая прекрасная пара. Я вспомнила про свою способность! Я же могу слышать мысли других! А это значит, и Чарли тоже. Все мысли нахлынули на меня.

- Что я должна делать с Чарли? Надо ли ему знать, что я – вампир?

- Думаю, да. Я позову Карлайла, чтобы тот присутствовал с вами.

***Позже в машине***

Ох, черт. Что, если Чарли хочет, чтобы я держалась от Эдварда подальше? Слишком поздно об этом думать, мы уже на пороге.

Чарли подошел к двери, и его глаза расширились:

- Белла, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь по-другому.

Дерьмо! Он заметил!

- Прекрасно, пап. Нам просто надо тебе кое-что сказать.

Он пропустил нас. Я же нервно посмотрела сначала на Эдварда, потом на Чарли. Эдвард выводил успокаивающие круги на моей руке.

- О чем ты? – Чарли выжидающе посмотрел на Карлайла.

- Мы должны сказать тебе, что мы – вампиры. Белла сама узнала это некоторое время назад.

- Билли был прав!

Я посмотрела на Эдварда взглядом «Я же говорила тебе: мы не должны были доверять этому старику».

- Да.

- Так что же вы должны были мне сказать? – Чарли немного подозрительно на нас посмотрел.

- Ничего такого. Белла сказала нам, что хочет быть одной из нас, и мы не имеем права ей отказать. Не волнуйся, ты в безопасности. Мы питаемся кровью животных, как и Белла.

- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что вы превратили Беллу в монстра? – Эдвард вздрогнул, услышав слово «монстр».

- Она - не монстр. У нее был шанс. В нашей семье были и «за» и «против» относительно этой возможности, но Белла была упрямой.

Я услышала мысль Чарли «как могло это случиться? Я же знал, что с этим парнем что-то не так!»

- Он не «этот парень», папа, его имя Эдвард, и он - мой жених.

- Я ничего не говорил, - удивился Чарли.

- Но подумал! Папа, это мой выбор. Я решила, что хочу провести вечность с Эдвардом.

- Что ты имела в виду под «подумал»? – уточнил отец.

Я объяснила:

- Я могу слышать мысли людей. Но сейчас это не так важно. Я люблю его, папа, и ты с этим ничего не сделаешь.

- Как ты можешь думать, что это – реальная любовь? Не обман? Но сейчас слишком поздно что-то решать.

- Пап, знаешь, я осознаю, что я делаю. И я знаю, что буду вечность его любить, - я

понимала, что Чарли беспокоится обо мне, но что я могла сделать со своими чувствами к Эдварду? Ничего. Эта любовь была закодирована во мне еще с рождения.

Я просто хочу, чтобы она была в безопасности, чтобы они не развелись, как мы с Рене. Не хочу, чтобы ее сердце было разбито.

- Я знаю, папа, прекрасно это знаю. Семья Эдварда, как и он сам, любит меня.

Чарли вздохнул с поражением:

- Знаю, Беллз, что ты сделала правильный выбор. Просто… надеюсь, ты будешь в безопасности, - он нежно посмотрел на меня.

Я подошла к нему и обняла, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо.

- Буду.

К сожалению, идиллии пришел конец, как только заговорил Карлайл.

- Мы должны уходить. Увидимся, Чарли.

Я хотела остаться, но Чарли нежно прикоснулся пальцем к щеке.

- Не надо, - и повернулся к Калленам, - ну, пока, Белла, Эдвард, Карлайл.

Через пару минут мы уже были в машине.

- Горжусь тобой, Белла.

- Спасибо, но он должен был знать правду.

- Ты проделала хорошую работу, но у меня вопрос, - в голосе Эдварда послышалась неуверенность.

- Какой?

- Не заставляй Чарли искушать тебя. Ты должна поохотиться.

- Думаю, это потому, что, когда ты была человеком, ты ненавидела запах чьей-либо крови, поэтому это уравновешивает соблазн к крови сейчас, когда ты - вампир, - сказал Карлайл тоном знатока.

- Похоже на то. Во всяком случае, у тебя нет проблем со школой в этом году, - тихо засмеялся Эдвард.

Я застонала:

- Ты имеешь ввиду, что я пойду в школу?

- Конечно. Ты должна получить диплом.

Прекрасно. Очередной год приставаний Марка и Тайлора. Будет весело, но тяжеловато сдерживать Эдварда, когда он увидит приставания к его жене. Жена. По крайней мере, мы скоро будем женаты. Наверно, мы должны всем рассказать? Во всяком случае, Эдвард еще ревностнее будет меня защищать.


	4. Глава 4

_**4 глава «Начало Вечности».**_

- Ты хочешь сначала поохотиться или позвонить Рене? – спросил Эдвард.

- Поохотиться. Мне нужно набраться энергии для разговора с ней. Это будет очень долгий разговор.

Эдвард тихо засмеялся. Не знаю, как он мог воспринять это как шутку. Он встречался с моей матерью и знает, какой она может быть сложной.

- Куда пойдем охотиться? – спросила я, пытаясь отвлечься от предстоящей встречи с Рене. Эдвард нахмурился. Я бы напомнила, что теперь я такой же «монстр», как и он сам.

- Пока ты в первое время с трудом противишься новой сущности, для начала мы пойдем в лес недалеко от дома. Не бойся, я буду рядом с тобой.

- Окей, спасибо.

По пути мы наслаждались музыкой Дебюсси. Доехали до дома Калленнов очень быстро. Даже не смотря на то, что я теперь вампир, по старой привычке пристегнула ремень безопасности.

- Готова?

- Думаю, да, - должна признаться, я немного напугана. Почему? Не знаю. Эдвард прижал меня к своей спине и побежал в лес.

- Знаю. Но я буду присматривать за тобой. Ты можешь вернуться в любой момент, - он посмотрел на меня, ослепляя.

- Ага, - Эдвард засмеялся и вскоре остановился. Подозреваю, что мой урок уже начался.

- Хорошо. Ты должна научиться контролировать себя и свои желания. Управляй инстинктами, своими мыслями, - я кивнула и закрыла глаза.

Вскоре я учуяла оленя.

- Иди за добычей, - сказал Эдвард жестоким голосом. Я не замечала ничего, кроме запаха крови. Пустилась в бег и достигла молодого оленя. Прыгнув, погрузилась клыками в его шею. Я быстро пила эту красную кровь. Затем я учуяла еще трех и, покончив с ними, нашла Эдварда.

Ему достался мишка.

Закончив, мы пошли домой. Эллис сидела на диване, ожидая нас.

- Как прошла охота? – спросила она.

- Неплохо. Я поймала четырех оленей, а Эдвард – одного медведя.

- Изумительно. У меня есть для тебя сюрприз. Даже не думай, прочесть мои мысли!

У меня вырвался стон. Ненавижу сюрпризы. Эллис проводила меня в маленькую комнатку на втором этаже, которую я прежде никогда не видела.

- Это мой подарок. Надеюсь, тебе понравиться!

Это было самым лучшим из всего, что она подарила мне! Если бы вампиры могли плакать, я бы зарыдала.

_**Конец 4 главы. **_


	5. Глава 5

_Глава 5. Начало Вечности._

В этой большой комнате на полках лежали книги. Бесконечные книги. Это была самая лучшая вещь из всех, что они мне когда-либо дарили.

- Мне нравиться! Спасибо, Эллис! – я так быстро, как могла, побежала к ближайшей полке. Первая взятая мной книга была самой любимой – «Гордость и предупреждение». Эта книга была больше, чем у Карлайла в кабинете.

Эллис расслабилась, увидев, что ее подарок я одобрила.

- Я так рада, что тебе понравилось, Белла! 

- Конечно! Это самый лучший подарок из всех, что мне дарили! – Эдвард недоверчивлна меня посмотрел. На его лице отобразились мысли.

- Хм, а я-то думал, что мой подарок был самым лучшим, - я засмеялась.

- Эдвард, конечно, ты подарил мне самый лучший подарок. Но подарок Эллис самый лучший из всех, что она мне дарила, - я подмигнула Эллис. Она тихо засмеялась и прочистила глотку.

- Ну, мне нужно уходить. Оставлю вас одних.

- Еще раз спасибо, Эллис.

- Нет проблем, Белла, - и затем она ушла. Мы с Эдвардом пошли в его комнату, и там он протянул мне телефон. Должно быть, моя реакция была очевидной.

- Белла, ты должна позвонить Рене. Мы поохотились, теперь пришло время, - никогда не думала, что когда-либо скажу маме, что я вампир.

- Мы не можем пойти к ней и сказать? Я не хочу драться с ней, - Эдвард тихо засмеялся и покачал головой.

- Тогда ладно, - я набрала ее номер с вампирской скоростью. Гудок прозвучал три раза, пока трубку кто-то поднял. Я могла сказать, что это был Фил. Может, ее там не было.

- Привет, Фил. Это Белла. Мама дома?

- Привет, Белла. Сейчас позову.

Дерьмо! Она здесь!

- Привет, мам. Мне надо что-то тебе сказать.

- Что, сладкая?

Я глубоко вздохнула.

- Мам, Эдвард, я и остальные Калены – вампиры, - и стала ждать ее реакции. К моему удивлению, она засмеялась.

- Сладкая, я точно уверена, что сегодня не день Первого Апреля.

- Мам, это не шутка. Мы – действительно вампиры. Я не вру тебе.

- Что! – был ее ответ. Тот самый взрыв, которого я ожидала, - ты имеешь ввиду, что встречаешься с вампиром? Как долго ты об этом знаешь? Ты должна уйти от него!

- Да, я встречаюсь с вампиром. Знаю это с тех пор, как мы впервые сходили на свидание. И, нет, я не брошу Эдварда. Просто успокойся. И, кстати, я должна еще кое-что тебе сказать.

- И что это? Он же не причинил тебе боль, надеюсь?

- НЕТ! Эдвард никогда так не сделает! – я попыталась успокоиться, прежде чем продолжить, - я должна тебе сказать, что тоже вампир. Я размышляла о превращении месяцами. И Эдвард наконец сделал это. Ты также можешь не волноваться, если будешь рядом со мной. Трудно объяснить, но я не пью человеческую кровь. Только животных.

- Милая, почему ты держала в секрете все это?

- Я должна была. Знала же, что ты скажешь мне бросить его и больше не видеть.

- Ну, ты права насчет последнего.

- Мам, так все нормально? Это по-прежнему я, та Белла, которую ты знаешь.

- Думаю, скоро приду в себя, - я засмеялась. Ну, все прошло легче, чем мне казалось.

- Спасибо, мам. Придешь на нашу свадьбу? Через две недели до школы.

- Конечно! Я ни за что не пропущу свадьбу дочери! Но…

- Но что? 

- У меня один вопрос.

- Ага. Какой?

- Сколько лет Эдварду? – конечно. После того, как она узнала, что я – вампир, она спрашивает, насколько стар мой жених.

Типичная Рене.

- Мам, ему семнадцать, как и мне.

- Нет, я не про это. Ты знаешь, о чем я. Если вампир живет вечно, значит, они должны быть значительно старше.

Я взглянула на Эдварда, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Он просто кивнул.

- Он родился в Чикаго 1901. Таким образом, ему сто один год.

- Что? Но он же старше тебя!

- Не думаю. Знаешь, Карлайл, ну, доктор Карлайл Каллен, старше своей жены на двести лет. Так что сомневаюсь, что возраст имеет значение, если ты любишь, - на другом конце трубки не было слышно ни слова.

- Мам?

- Да?

- Так, что, ты в порядке? 

- Вряд ли я смогу остановить тебя, заставить подумать. Но я попытаюсь, - засмеялась она.

- Хорошо, мам. Я люблю тебя. Пока.

- Я тоже люблю тебя. Бай-бай, - и с этими словами я протянула телефон Эдварду.

- Вау. Ты выдержала это. А теперь ты готова?

- Спасибо. Для чего? 

- Это сюрприз. Следуй за мной, - он вывел меня наружу. Затем достал шарф, навязал мне его на глаза.

- Что ты делаешь? Как я смогу побежать, если у меня глаза завязаны? – прежде чем ответить, он засмеялся.

- Конечно же, я отнесу тебя, - я должна была догадаться. Вздохнув, позволила ему поднять меня.

Некоторое время мы бежали. Когда я не смогла увидеть даже очертания жениха, окликнула его.

- Можно снять шарф?

- Да, - и сорвала с себя. Только однажды я была здесь. По моим воспоминаниям, в этом месте было очень красиво.

- Спасибо, что принес меня сюда, Эдвард. Ты меня с каждым разом все более и более удивляешь.

- Я рад, - мне правда нравились их сюрпризы. И они больше не тревожили меня, как раньше.

О чем я, правда, не собираюсь ему рассказывать.


	6. Глава 6

Начало Вечности. Глава 6.

Я любила наш луг. Даже если я была здесь только однажды, я осознала всю его красоту и прелесть. Я легла рядом с Эдвардом, выводя круги на его мраморной коже.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?

- Конечно. Как и я тебя.

- Я просто хотела убедиться **(прим.переводчика: ага-ага…)**. Спасибо, что принес меня сюда.

- Теперь мы можем ехать в любое место.

- Правда? – взволнованно спросила я.

- Конечно, - он поднял бровь, для пущей убежденности. Я же удивила его, поцеловав в губы, и он ответил на поцелуй. Он посадил меня на колени, когда мы оторвались друг от друга. И так мы сидели все оставшееся время.

- Думаю, мы должны продумать нашу свадьбу.

- Ага. Ты прав. Ты по-прежнему хочет жениться на мне? **(прим.переводчика: нет, Эдвард, не хочет, ага-ага)**. Тебе придется все время держать под контролем своего монстра внутри тебя, - очевидно, он меня поддразнивал.

- Тогда, очевидно, это проблема. Потому что все готовы к свадьбе. Наверное, мы должны попросить твою маму вернуться домой, когда она сюда приедет, - я могла представить лицо Рене, когда мы расскажем ей об этом.

- Мм. Нет, не знаю. Не думаю. Тебе нужно убедить меня как следует, чтобы я согласилась выйти за тебя, - он захихикал.

- Я не думаю, что ты сможешь что-то добавить. Не думаю, что она позволит нам внести изменения так легко, - я засмеялась. Мы держим ухо с ней востро.

- Этого я и боюсь. Думаю, мы должны возвращаться. Эллис, должно быть, подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

- Почему? Мы не пойдем сегодня по магазинам.

- Она взяла для тебя нечто особенное. Мы должны придти к ней как можно быстрее, чтобы осталось время и для шоппинга, - застонала я. Надеюсь, они не потратят на меня много денег.

- Хорошо. Пошли, - мы встали и побежали. Вскоре показался сам дом, и, когда я подбежала к двери, Эллис выпорхнула из дома.

- Давай быстрей! Мы должны успеть вовремя, так что поторопимся! – я ненавижу шоппинг. Обычно, кажется, что прошли часы, когда выходишь из торгового центра. Что ж, так оно и есть. Эллис остановилась возле большого входа.

- Что мы здесь делаем?

- Ну, нам же нужно куда-то деть купленные вещи, - черт. Это не хорошо.

Мы зашли внутрь. Эллис указала на стол и тихо произнесла: «Льюис». Мужчина – регистратор пытался скрыть, как на него подействовала наша красота. Иногда я жалела, что стала красивой с тех пор, когда превратилась в вампира.

Мы пришли в комнату и положили на кровать то, что купили.

- Пошли, нам еще нужно в магазины. Если не пойдем, ну, у нас не хватит времени для… ну, не важно.

- Эллис, - предупреждающе сказала я. Она только засмеялась.

- Ты скоро узнаешь, в любом случае.

Я говорила, что ненавижу шоппинг? А сюрпризы?


	7. Глава 7

Начало Вечности. Глава 7.

**BPOV.**

Я сразу поняла, куда мы едем. Элис ехала в торговый центр Америки. Это будет еще хуже.

- Пошли Белла! Ты разве не хочешь увидеть Эдварда в ближайшем времени? Если нет, я могу продержать тебя в магазине целую неделю.

- Хорошо, иду.

Мы сели в Мерседес и поехали в торговый центр самым коротким путем. Элис припарковалась в подземном гараже для безопасности. Когда мы шли по коридорам, все на нас глазели. Мне не нравились их взгляды.

Наконец, мы зашли в торговый центр. Как только я заметила маленький, недорогой магазин, Эллис тут же потащила меня в Victoria's Secret.

- Я знаю, что тебе нужно, Белла. Не отрицай. Эдвард заслуживает лучшего, чем простое белое нижнее белье.

Если бы я могла еще краснеть, я была бы похожа на красную свеклу.

- Элис! Что ты делаешь, присматривая мне нижнее белье?

- Я высматриваю тебе красивое, привлекательное и сексуальное нижнее белье. Ладно, идем.

Она начала перебирать вещи на стеллаже, ища белье для меня и для себя. Вскоре Эллис отправила меня в примерочную для примерки. К моему удивлению все подошло просто идеально. Я решила, что возьму целую пару.

Выйдя, направилась к кассе вместе с Элис. Едва достала кошелек с деньгами, как она остановила меня и вытащила свою кредитную карту. Я свирепо посмотрела на нее.

-Ты часть семьи и имеешь доступ ко всем нашим деньгам.

Мы взяли пакеты и направились в свадебный бутик.

Служащий подошел к нам:  
- Могу я помочь вам с чем-нибудь?

Элис сказала за меня:  
- Можете показать нам свадебные платья второго размера?

Я не должна быть удивленной, что она знала мой точный размер. Продавщица повела нас через весь бутик. Здесь было так много красивых платьев. Элис снова отправила меня в примерочную, повесив все платья на крючки, прибитые на стенку примерочной. Только одно платье на самом деле зацепило меня. Оно было как шелк. Пояс и первые два дюйма верха были с оборкой – кружевом ромбовидной формы. Я полюбила его.

Я вышла из комнаты и нашла Эллис.

- Эллис, это то, что я хочу.

- Оно прекрасно, Белла. Я оплачу его, - на этот раз я промолчала.

Мы еще немного побродили по торговому центру. Я купила аксессуары для волос, а Элис - одежду. Наконец, до нее дошло, что мы достаточно накупились на сегодняшний день.

Вскоре мы поехали назад в отель, чтобы забрать наши вещи.

На обратной дороге мы с Эллис болтали про покупки.

- Больше ни о чем не волнуйся. Я уже выбрала платье подружки невесты и остальные украшения. Сейчас только осталось тебе выбрать подружку невесты.

-Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты была моей подружкой невесты, - Элис улыбнулась широкой улыбкой. Так улыбнуться могла только она.

- Конечно, я хочу. А что насчет Роуз?

Я уже думала об этом. Розали больше меня не ненавидит, что не означает, что она любезничает со мной.

- Наверно, да. Может быть, это смягчит ее.

Элис кивнула в согласии. Остаток пути мы молчали, за исключением, когда Элис расспрашивала меня о разных мелочах, типа моего любимого цвета. Но я не обращала на нее внимания – я беспокоилась, потому что не любила долго находиться вдалеке от Эдварда.

Как только припарковали машину, Элис взяла покупки, а я побежала в дом. Эдвард был в нашей комнате. Я фактически прыгнула на него. Он засмеялся и поцеловал.

- Так что вы, девочки, купили? - я лишь покачала головой.

-Ты не увидишь до свадебного дня… и ночи. Не смей пытаться прочитать мои мысли! - ответила Эллис.  
**  
EPOV**

Что она имела в виду насчет ночи? Это будет раздражать меня до свадьбы. Я ненавижу сюрпризы почти также как Белла. Я посмотрел на Беллу, ожидая ответ. Она покачала головой. Я не получу его. Выглядит так, что мне придется ждать, чтобы узнать.

Я пошел с ней в нашу комнату. Мы лежали на кровати, обнимались и целовались. Это было одно из моих любимых времяпровождение. Может Элис расскажет Джасперу, что они купили. Затем я могу узнать это от него. Я провел большую часть ночи, составляя план разных способов узнавания секрета. Я узнаю, что они купили.


	8. Глава 8

Начало вечности. Глава 8.

8 глава.

BPOV  
Зазвонил телефон, и я, покинув объятия Эдварда, пошла за ним. Он зарычал, но все-таки позволил мне идти. Схватив трубку,у слышала голос Рене на другом конце провода.  
-Привет, мам.  
-Привет, сладкая. Я только звоню тебе, чтобы сказать, что я прилечу на самолете. Меня нужно будет отвезти в отель.  
- Хорошо, мы будем там.  
- Я позвоню, когда прилечу. Пока, Белла.  
- Пока, мам. Я люблю тебя.  
Звонок оборвался. Почему она так рано приезжает? Я уже начала думать, что мы никогда и не слышали все ее разглагольствования. Я застонала.  
- Что случилось, Белла?  
Бедный Эдвард. Ему будет хуже всего.  
- Рене забронировала самый ранний рейс, чтобы прилететь сюда пораньше. Я думаю, это будет катастрофа. Мне жаль это говорить, но будет еще хуже, чем мы ожидали.  
Эдвард хихикнул:  
- Я буду готов. Есть люди намного хуже.  
- Ты не видел мою маму в самом худшем настроении.  
Мы на мгновение остановились и Эдвард спросил.  
- Так что вы, девочки, купили вчера?  
- Одежду, ты же знаешь Эллис.  
- Какую одежду?  
- Ты узнаешь в день нашей свадьбы… и ночью.  
- Что значит «и ночью»?  
- Ты узнаешь достаточно скоро.

EPOV  
Это было хуже выстрела. Моя надежда только на Джаспера. Я надеюсь, что Элис сказала ему.  
- Белла, я собираюсь поговорить с Джаспером, - я наклонился поцеловать ее, но она уклонилась от этого.  
- Джаспер этого тоже не знает.  
- Я думал, что ты не можешь читать мои мысли.  
- Я не могу. Я только вижу твой план.  
Я вздохнул. Мой план провалился. До свадьбы еще неделя. Интересно, купила ли она свадебное платье. Есть только один способ узнать.  
- Ты купила свадебное платье?  
- Да.  
- Хорошо, где оно?  
- Ты не сможешь увидеть. Ведь это еще не все, что я спрятала от тебя.  
О, Боже. Что еще, черт возьми, она спрятала?  
- Ты обманываешь меня?  
- Конечно, нет, Эдвард! Я имела в виду, что я спрятала наши с Эллис покупки. Думаешь, кто-либо мог на самом деле украсть мое сердце от тебя?  
-Нет.  
- Хорошо, я не знаю. Может быть Майк…, - сейчас она дразнила меня.  
- Может быть, Майк должен умереть.  
Она смеялась. Ее смех красивый. Также как все в ней.  
- Эдвард! Ты слышишь меня? Ох, дерьмо. Она ослепила меня. Снова.  
- Эээ… нет.  
- Я сказала, что это не вина Майка, что ты такой ревнивый.  
- Я не ревную. Ты не еще слышала его мысли. Когда услышишь, захочешь его смерти даже больше, чем я.  
Она фыркнула:  
- Я очень сомневаюсь в этом. Любого мужчину, который смотрит на меня, ты захочешь убить.  
- Ну, не всех мужчин. Если они геи, я знаю, что они не будут притягивать тебя.  
- Ха-ха. Очень смешно.  
BPOV  
Через час я была готова. Я потратила много времени, чтобы найти что-нибудь милое для встречи с мамой. Я остановила свой выбор на простой, белой с длинными рукавами рубашки и джинсы.  
- Эдвард, что ты собираешься одеть?  
- Куда мы собираемся?  
- Забрать мою маму. Ее самолет прилетит в Сиэтл в час.  
- Ох. Я полагаю, что одену это, - я закатила глаза.  
- Ты наденешь пижамные штаны и будешь без рубашки? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы моя мама увидела тебя так?  
- Я полагаю, что нет, но я чувствую себя комфортно.  
- Иди переодевайся в любые удобные джинсы и рубашку. Я серьезно.  
Он поворчал и пошел к шкафу. Переодевшись, вернулся ко мне.  
- Ну, это уже лучше, - я засмеялась над его хмурым видом.  
- Пойдем. Мы должны идти, если хотим быть там, когда ее самолет прилетит.  
Мы выехали на Вольво Эдварда и помчались в направлении Сиэтла.  
Эдвард успокающими движениями гладил тыльную сторону моей руки.  
- Все будет хорошо.  
- Спасибо. Но ты должен медленнее ехать с ней в машине, - Господь знал, что бы сделала мама, если бы он ехал также, как и всегда.  
- Прекрасно. Но сейчас я несчастен.  
- С каких пор ты счастлив с чем-либо?  
- С того времени, когда я встретил тебя.  
- Ой. Это было мило. Но ты все еще должен ехать медленнее, - в ответ он что-то проворчал, но я притворилась, что не расслышала его.  
Мы встретили маму. Она подбежала ко мне и обняла меня.  
- Я скучала по тебе, Белла.  
- Я тоже скучала, мам. Позволь мне помочь тебе с сумками.  
- Я могу поднять их сама, Белла.  
- Ну, а все-таки, давай я.  
Я схватила все ее сумки и, только собралась их поднять, как они оказались в руках Эдварда.  
- Что это было? Я могу заботиться обо всем сама, - я сказала достаточно тихо, но так, чтобы услышал только Эдвард.  
- Да ты можешь, но тебе не следует.  
- Прекрасно. Пошли, мам.  
Она неохотно последовала за мной.  
- Я же сказала тебе, что не могу чувствовать запах твоей крови. Ты вне опасности.  
- Но что насчет Эдварда?  
- У него превоосходный самоконтроль. Он питается животными почти всю жизнь, - она, казалась, была удовлетворена моим ответом.  
Я помогла ей сесть на заднее сидение Вольво.  
- Мы скоро будем в отеле. Но не так скоро, как хотелось бы, - я сказала последнюю часть так, чтобы только услышал только Эдвард. Он закатил глаза и сказал: «да, дорогая».  
EPOV  
Я рад, что Рене остановилась в отеле в городе. Не то, чтобы я не хотел, чтобы она остановилась у нас, просто для нас было бы тяжелоо приспособиться к постороннему человеку в доме. Я и так слишком много думаю. Свадьба, Рене, покупки Беллы. Я не могу ждать до того, как я поженюсь на любви всей моей жизни.  
Я схватил руку Беллы и поцеловал ее. Я перевел свои глаза с дороги на нее. Я услышал, как ее мать завизжала.  
- Что случилось? – спросила Белла. Она начала паниковать. Я выводил круги на ее руке. Это всегда успокаивало ее.  
- Почему он не смотрит на дорогу? Он мог убить нас! – вопила Рене.  
- Расслабься Рене. Я могу водить с завязанными глазами, если я захочу.  
- Я говорила тебе, что она слишком легкомысленная.  
- Ладно, ладно. Я смотрю на дорогу.  
- Хорошо. Но смотри на дорогу.  
Я закатил глаза. Я ни разу не попадал в аварию.  
RENEE'S POV  
Мы, наконец, приехали в отель. Я не могла находиться в машине с этим маньяком -водителем еще хоть какое-то время. Он мог убить меня!  
Хорошо,согласна, он великолепен. Такой же, как доктор Каллен. Они все невероятно красивые, так я слышала.  
- Мам!  
- Что?  
- Они все приемные.  
- Как ты узнала, о чем я думала? - я была слишком шокирована, чтобы быть смущенной.  
- Я думала, что сказала тебе. Ох, хорошо. Эдвард и я можем оба слышать мысли людей. Джаспер может контролировать эмоции. Элис может видеть будущее. Карлайл имеет великое сострадание и самоконтроль. Эсми имеет способность любить. Эммет очень сильный, и Розали самая красивая из всех.  
- Ох, дерьмо. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Эдвард не слышал этого.  
- Ух, Эдвард. Ты не слышал, о чем думала мама, не так ли? – она прошептала что-то еще, но я не могла услышать.  
- Конечно, нет, - Белла сказала что-то еще. Я думаю, она сказала: «хороший мальчик». Ох, дерьмо. Это означает, что он, возможно, все слышал. Я должна помнить о том, чтобы держать под контролем свои мысли.  
- Помни, мам. Мы приедем к тебе, чтобы ты смогла встретить остальных уже завтра утром. Ты будешь готова?  
- Конечно, - и с этим они ушли.  
EPOV  
- Хорошо, это была довольно неловкая ситуация.  
- И не говори. Моя мама думает, что мой жених горячий.  
- Мама моей невесты думает, что я горячий… Это даже жутко. Напомни мне не слушать ее мысли, когда мы с ней увидимя.  
- Только ты тоже мне напомнишь.  
- Договорились.  
Я не мог ждать встречи со всеми, потому что хотела покончить с этим как можно быстрее. Я, возможно, захочу предупредить Карлайла. И кого-либо еще. Возможно, стоит сказать Роуз, чтобы та переконтовалась где-то еще. На всякий случай. Она могла быть такой ревнивой. Мы зашли в дом, и пошли в в нашу комнату, чтобы отдохнуть до очередной встречи с Рене.


	9. Глава 9

Начало Вечности. Глава 9.

BPOV.

- Я нервничаю.

- Насчет того, что твоя мама встретится с остальными? – спросил Эдвард.

- Нет. Что она на всех накричит. Могу сказать, что все будет ужасно.

- Не волнуйся, Белла. Мы сможем с ней поладить.

- Не, если ты так говоришь.

Его слова не утешили меня. Рене могла устроить скандал даже на пустом месте.

О, Боже. Она пришла.

RENEE'S POV  
Я собираюсь хоть немножко вразумить их. Они не имеют никаких прав, чтобы превратить мою дочь в монстра!

Вот они и пришли.

- Привет Белла, Эдвард, - он не заслужил мою дочь. Как он может поступить так с ней, если любит ее?

- Привет, мама.

- Добрый день, Рене.

- Мам, готова со всем разобраться?

- Да.

Ну, что ж, давайте покончим с этим.

BPOV.  
Ох, Боже. Сейчас начнется. Она даже не хочет понять, что я правда хочу всего этого.  
До дома мы дошли довольно быстро – в рекордное время. Эдвард, возможно, так же сильно хочет покончить с этим.  
- Готова, мама? (прим.переводчика: повторяешься, Белла. Сильно нервничаешь?)).  
- Да, - должно быть, она расстроена. Она всегда была слишком болтливой.  
Я провела ее в дом, где Эсме с Карлайлом уже стояли возле фортепиано. Как и в первый раз, когда я пришла сюда.  
- Привет, Рене. Я Эсме, мама Эдварда.  
- Очень здорово увидеть тебя здесь, в нашем доме, Рене.  
- Мне тоже, док.  
- Пожалуйста, называй меня Карлайлом.  
Рене кивнула в знак согласии.  
- Где все остальные?  
Я специально спросила, чтобы все успокоились. Эллис прыжком спрыгнула с лестницы и пожала руку матери. Она вернулась действительно очень быстро.  
- Рада тебя здесь видеть, Эллис.  
- Взаимно, Рене.  
- Я Джаспер.  
- Ты можешь ощущать эмоции других, - подозрительно сказала она. Он, казалось, не был удивлен тем, что она уже знала про его способности.  
- Я Эммет, - должно быть, она его не видела, потому что сглотнула. Я с трудом подавила улыбку. Конечно, ее удивление ожидаемо, но все равно забавно наблюдать за ее реакцией.  
- Ппр… привет, - да, она действительно напугана.  
- Это Розалии, - вампир неискренне улыбнулась. Она не так любила людей, как остальные. Мама улыбнулась в ответ.  
Эммет обнял Роуз за талию и поцеловал в затылок.  
Вау. Я была уверена, что сестры и братья так не поступают. Почему Эсме с Карлайом все это допускают?  
И я поняла, что забыла ей рассказать про пары в доме, - думаю, я тебе забыла сказать, мам. Роуз и Эммет женаты, как и Эллис с Джасом.  
Она наклонилась ко мне и прошептала, - разве они еще не взрослые? И я думала, что они – братья и сестры.  
- Никто из них не связан друг с другом родственными отношениями. У них у всех есть алиби (прим. Переводчика: как будто они в чем-то виноваты). И, на самом деле, они живут более ста лет.  
- Ох.  
- Рене, думаю, у тебя есть несколько вопросов, - думаю, у Карлайла наготове уже есть ответы.  
- Да, есть. Вы все пьете кровь животных, так?  
- Да. Просто мы – те, кто мы есть, но наша сущность не делает из нас монстров.  
После этого Карлайл рассказал ей всю историю семьи и ответил на ее вопросы.  
- Теперь я понимаю. Белла, могу я поговорить с тобой наедине? – ох, черт. Вот и то, чего я так боялась. Конечно, наедине не получиться – все очень хорошо слышат.  
- Конечно, мам.  
Я проводила ее в одну из гостевых комнат.  
- Белла, ты уверена, что хочешь этого?  
- Да, мама. Я люблю Эдварда и готова провести с ним целую вечность.  
- Как ты можешь позволить ему превратить себя в монстра? Это все тот парень, Джаспер? Он заставил тебя, да?  
- Нет, мам. Я сама хочу этого. Я и так долго умоляла Эдварда обратить меня.  
- Но тебе нет даже восемнадцати.  
- Мне не нужно твое разрешение. Мне просто хочется, чтобы ты была рада за меня. Можешь ли ты исполнить мое желание? – мой голос даже завибрировал от гнева.  
- Как ты могла согласиться? Что с моей Беллой? Ты же никогда не уделяла столько внимание парням! И сейчас, когда в твоей жизни появился парень, ты хочешь бросить все и бросить свою жизнь коту под хвост!  
- Я не бросаю свою жизнь коту под хвост! Я люблю его, а он – меня. Я не моя мать! Я не собираюсь жить без любви, - горячо сказала я.  
- Прощай, Изабелла. Желаю приятно провести вечность, - выплюнула она.  
Я ослабла, когда Эдвард ворвался в комнату. Рыдала, когда он обнимал меня, шепча ласковые словечки. Моя мама ненавидит меня. Как она могла так поступить со мной?  
- Она бесила меня. И я не могла ничего поделать с тем, что говорила.  
- Все хорошо, Белла. Она придет в себя.  
EPOV  
Как могла Рене так поступить? Она не увидела, как мы любим Беллу? Она и Джасперу причинила боль своим обвинением.  
Моя Белла сейчас плачет из-за своей матери. Это моя вина. Я не должен был обратить ее. Посмотрите, сколько всего она сделала для меня. Ее румянец, теплота, жизнь и теперь ее мать. Зачем я так поступил с моей драгоценной Беллой?

- Все хорошо, Эдвард. Это не твоя вина. Я должна была контролировать мой гнев. Я не виню тебя, - ее слова были правдивыми. И заставили меня понять, что все, возможно, не было таким безнадежным.


	10. Глава 10

Начало Вечности. Глава 10.

Chapter 10.  
BPOV  
Не могу поверить, что Рене это сделала. Как она могла? Она не хочет, чтобы я была счастливой?  
- Белла? Ты же будешь в порядке? – спросил меня Эдвард.  
- Буду, когда еще раз переговорю с ней. Я собираюсь в отель, в котором она остановилась.  
- Не думаешь, что лучше всего будет обождать это утро? Переварить все, что случилось.  
- Нет. Если я это сделаю – забуду все, что хотела сказать.  
- Хочешь, пойду с тобой?  
- Не-а. Мне надо самой поговорить с ней.  
Вскоре я постучала в дверь в гостинице, где остановилась мать, и подождала, пока она открыла ее, пропуская меня.  
- Думаю, нам надо поговорить.  
- Заходи, - войдя, я села на диван.  
- Мам, я давно уже любила Эдварда и хотела, чтобы он обратил меня. Не уверена, что буду сожалеть о принятом решении вечность.  
- Милая, мне очень жаль – не хочу потерять свою любимую девочку так скоро (прим.переводчика: так не похоже на Рене!). Просто не хочу, чтобы ты также ошиблась, как и я когда–то в молодости.  
- Мама, это не ошибка – мы правда любим друг друга. Это то, чего мы хотим. Во всяком случае, я не беременна, - это заставило ее улыбнуться.  
- И не забеременеешь еще очень долго (прим.переводчика: да вообще никогда), - на половину шутливо, на половину строго улыбнулась она.  
- Не волнуйся, - радует, что мы с матерью помирились.  
- Вернемся к сексу. Вы пользуетесь презервативом? (прим.переводчика: им это и не нужно ;D) – нам обеим не удобно разговаривать на такие темы. Могу сказать, она озабочена этим вопросом, но она не знала, что я не могу краснеть, тем не менее, требовала ответа.  
- Нет! – Рене хмуро посмотрела на меня, и я поспешно добавила: - в смысле, у меня не было секса с Эдвардом. Пока еще не было.  
- Не то, что я рада, что вы этим не занимались, но почему?  
- Он плохо переносил подобные темы для разговора, потому что, если потеряет контроль, я могла умереть. Эдвард слишком оберегает меня.  
- Держу пари, они все слишком озабочены сексом, - пробормотала она, но я расслышала каждое ее слово.  
- Мама!  
- Прости – я забыла, что ты все услышишь.  
- Да уж.  
Она покраснела.  
- Мам, прости, но мне пора. Мы готовимся к свадьбе. Она через два дня.  
- Ладно, тогда увидимся там.  
EPOV  
- Я дома! – услышал я голос Беллы, и ринулся к моему ангелу.  
- Как прошло?  
- Прекрасно. Она просто не хочет терять свою малышку, а потом мы просто побеседовали.  
- О чем?  
- Я, в основном, отвечала на ее многочисленные вопросы.  
- Обсуждали меня, да?  
- Ну…  
- Что, ну?  
- Она спрашивала, или мы используем презервативы, - засмеялась она. Когда я успокоился, спросил:  
- И что ты ей ответила?  
- Ну, я подумала, что будет лучше, если она не узнает правду. Так что я сказала, что мы еще не занимались сексом.  
- И как она среагировала?  
- Ну, она спросила почему нет, а потом пробормотала: «Держу пари, они все слишком озабочены сексом».  
Вот теперь это забавно.  
- Твоя мать – самый смешной человек, которого я только знаю.  
- Она всегда рассмешит тебя, даже не хотя.  
Подняв моего ангела, я поцеловал ее со всей страстью. Если бы она знала, как влияет на меня. Даже говоря о таких вещах, Белла ослепляла меня.  
Как только мы оторвались друг от друга, она слегка смущенно посмотрела на меня.  
- Что насчет этого, Эдвард?  
- Мы не особенно спешим.  
- До свадьбы всего два дня. Мы должны все закончить.  
- Эллис уже закончила их.  
- Аа. А где все?  
- Ушли.  
- Думаю, нам нужен собственный дом.  
- Поддерживаю, - поднял Беллу, вбежал в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
- Эдвард? Что ты делаешь? – я игриво усмехнулся.


	11. Глава 11

11 глава  
BPOV  
Элис держала меня заложницей в своей ванной комнате. Снова. Я была ее куклой барби. Во всяком случае, для этого есть хорошая причина.  
- Будь спокойнее, Белла. Я почти закончила с твоими волосами.  
- Хорошо. Я могу уже посмотреть?  
- Нет, до тех пор, пока не закончу остальное, - она прекратила тянуть мои волосы и перешла к макияжу. Она нанесла тонкий слой теней для глаз и подводку.  
- Тебе на самом деле не нужно сильно красить глаза. Но я думаю, что эта красная помада будет великолепна на твоих губах.  
Как только она нанесла мой макияж, проводила меня в свою комнату и принесла платье.  
- Элис, как думаешь, ты могла бы мне помочь одеть его? Я не хочу испортить работу, которую ты проделала с волосами и макияжем.  
- Естественно, Белла, - я должна признать, что я была немного нервной. Мои ноги не были холодыми, я была только взволнована, что я могла споткнуться, идя к алтарю или забыть мои клятвы.  
Элис схватила меня, несмотря на мои протесты, и усадила перед зеркалом.  
- Теперь ты можешь посмотреть.  
То, что я увидела, удивило меня. Мои волосы были заплетены в изысканный узел с фрезиями вокруг. Несколько локонов волос были завиты и идеально оформляли моё лицо. С этим макияжем я выглядела почти также красиво как Розали. Платье отлично подошло для моего телосложения и цвета лица.  
- Спасибо огромное, Элис!  
- Нет проблем, Белла. Все, что угодно для моей сестры.  
Я крепко обняла ее.  
- Пошли, Белла. Уже пора.  
EPOV  
Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы одеть платье? Я сидел здесь, ничего не делая уже как тридцать минут. Я надел смокинг и расчесал мои волосы меньше, чем за две минуты. Сейчас всё что я мог делать - это думать.  
Что если она сожалеет, что я изменил её? Что если однажды, может быть, через пятьдесят лет она осознает, что больше меня не любит? Как мог ангел, такой как Белла, любить такого монстра, как я? Особенно с того момента, как я обратил её в одного из нас.  
Джаспер заметил мои сомнения. Черт, Я должен быть уверен, что его нет в комнате в следующий раз, когда я думаю об этом.  
- В чем дело? Ноги замерзли?  
- Нет. Я только волнуюсь, что она будет сожалеть об этом. Обо всем. О свадьбе с монстром. Об обращении.  
- Тебе не нужно волноваться. Она любит тебя всем сердцем. Я говорю правду. Здесь есть все, что она хочет. Ты знаешь, как сильно она любит тебя?  
Я думал. Она прошла через три дня боли, только чтобы быть со мной навсегда.  
- Да. Да, я знаю.  
- И я уверен, что ты любишь также сильно, правильно?  
- И даже больше.  
- В таком случае абсолютно не о чем волноваться. Проснись и почувствуй горного льва. Это все реально.  
- Спасибо Джаспер.  
- Не нужно благодарить меня. Это то, для чего я здесь.  
Мысли Карлайла перебили мои собственные. Пора, Эдвард.  
Я стремительно помчался вниз по лестнице.  
Third person POV.  
Все были на своих местах для церемонии. Музыка заиграла. Процессия прошла свой путь к алтарю. Белла начала свой путь. Она стремилась увидеть лицо Эдварда. Поразительно, но она ни разу не споткнулась.  
Эдвард взял ее за руки, и Карлайл начал церемонию.  
- Эдвард, твои клятвы.  
- Я полюбил тебя с того момента как встретил. Ты спасла меня всеми возможными способами. Все, что ты сделала, было любовью ко мне, когда я подверг тебя большой опасности. Я буду любить тебя до конца вечности, мой ангел.  
- Белла, твои клятвы.  
- Ты спасал мою жизнь множество раз. Ты никогда не уставал от меня, не ненавидел меня во всех неприятностях, которым я была причиной. Ты утверждаешь, что ты монстр, но все, что я вижу – ангел хранитель и любовь моей жизни.  
- Эдвард Энтони Мейсон Каллен, ты берешь Изабеллу в жены, чтобы любить и лелеять всю вечность?  
- Да.  
- А ты, Изабелла Мари Свон, берешь Эдварда в мужья, чтобы любить и лелеять всю вечность?  
- Да.  
- Тогда я больше не называю тебя Изабелла Свон, теперь ты Изабелла Каллен. Эдвард, ты можешь поцеловать невесту.  
Эдвард подарил Белле страстный поцелуй, вложив в него всю любовь, которую он чувствует к ней. Белла ответила с такой же силой, если не с более сильными эмоциями.  
Гости захлопали и поздравили их.  
У них был первый танец как муж и жена под мелодию Лунного света. Песня, которая помогла их связать в начале.  
- Я люблю тебя, Белла.  
- Я люблю тебя больше.  
Эдвард рассмеялся над игривостью своей жены, и они продолжали танцевать.


	12. Глава 12

Bella's POV.

Я застонала. Вот и они, последние деньки лета **(прим.переводчика:****а****у****нас****-****последняя****глава****перевода****xD).**

- Что такое?

- Завтра начинается школа. Не хочу возвращаться.

- Я тоже, но надо. Мне жаль.

Я драматично вздохнула. - Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

- Но могу сказать, что мне жаль.

- Ладно, - сказала я, улыбнувшись. Кто-то громко постучал в дверь. Может, Эммет. Иногда он забывает, насколько может быть сильным.

- В чем дело? - в унисон сказали мы с Эдвардом.

- Ребят, вы готовы? - что? Что они со мной собираются сделать?

- Дай нам минутку, Эммет. Я слышала его шаги, когда он шел по коридору. Повернувшись к Эдварду, подняла бровь.

- Мы все равно можем устроить небольшой костер**(прим.переводчика:****Господи,****Боже!****неужто****они****собираются****кого-нибудь****спалить?****или...****что-нибудь)))** ночью перед школой.

- Костер? - Да. У нас есть кровь, и мы можем сесть вокруг костра и рассказать друг другу истории **(прим.переводчика:****Белла****спятила.****Каллены****точно****будут****в****шоке)**. Я только могла представить, как они сядут вокруг костра и распоют Кумбаю**(прим.переводчика:****по-крайне****мере****не****про****Дедушку****Мороза)**. Громко засмеялась, представив, как они едят смоурс **(прим.переводчика:****это****зефирки)** и расслабляются.

- Что? Могут же вампиры устроить вечеринку? **(прим.переводчика:****ага,****только****бы****еще****не****забыть****прихватить****с****собой****больных****из****больницы****Карлайла****-****все****равно****здоровых****жалко****на****такое).** - Да. Я просто представил, как мы все едим смоурсы.

- Достаточно весело. Можно попробовать.

Хорошо. Это еще смешнее. Не могу дождаться.

Вылезла из постели, оставив разочарованного Эдварда **(Бедняжка****-****прим.переводчика)** и поискала, что можно надеть.

- Хм... что надеть? - вопрос был риторическим, так что я удивилась, когда Эдвард мне ответил.

- Джинсы и эту рубашку, - протянул он мне дорогую, но довольно простую голубую рубашку с вышитыми белыми цветами на ней.

- Спасибо. Пойду переоденусь.

- Я закрою глаза.

- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?

- Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Я закатила глаза. Он никуда не уйдет, а вот мне надо переодеться. Наверное, надо выгнать его. Сумасшедший старый бойфренд - вампир. Сейчас я была рада, что он не может прочесть мои мысли. Я быстро переоделась и вместе с Эдвардом пошла в гостиную. Время идти к ребятам.

Все готовы. Мы все уселись в машины. Роуз и Эммет в М3, а Эллис, Джаспер и мы с Эдвардом в Вольво.

Мы выехали из города через три минуты и вскоре вышли из машины и побежали к лугу **(при.переводчика:****О,****Боже.****Резвящиеся****вампиры****Оо)**. Мы с Эдвардом собирали дрова, пока остальные делали небольшую ямку для костра (прим.переводчика: землеройки, блин). - Кажется, будет весело.

- Тебе понравится, не волнуйся.

- А я и не волновался. С полными дров руками мы пришли к месту, где остальные установили палатку.

- Прелесть! Ребята, вы сделали все очень быстро. Можно начинать! – я мог представить скрытый смысл ее слов. Она, что, думала я его убью и начну обжиматься **(прим.переводчика:****Эдвард****координально****изменился****после****секса****с****Беллой****xD)**? Мы с Джаспером зажгли огонь. Эдвард усадил меня на свои колени и ласково провел пальцем по моим волосам.

- Итак, где смоурсы? **(прим.переводчика:****Белла****совсем****того.****Разве****она****не****в****курсе,****что****вампиров****отпугивает****запах****человеческой****еды?****хах)**. Все засмеялись.

- Ну, ты сказала, мы обязательно съедим несколько, - я увидела отвращение на их лицах, - это будет здорово.

- Давайте, ребят. Доверьтесь, все будет здорово, - Эллис попыталась убедить их. После того, как их жены в течении нескольких минут ослепляли мужей, мальчики сломались и набивали себе рты горячими смоурсами.

- Видите в чем веселье? **(прим.переводчика:****как-то****не****очень)** – мы с Эллис и Роуз одновременно рассмеялись над ними. Это было гораздо лучше, чем я думала. Эдвард достал бутылку, содержимое который было почему-то красное.

- Что это? – спросила я.

- Кровь.

- Чья именно? Надеюсь, не оленя. Помнишь, Эллис?

- О, да, это было ужасно.

- Это горный лев. Я услышала, как кто-то сказал "да" и "спасибо тебе, Господи". После того, как каждый отпил из бутылки, все по-очереди начали рассказывать про их человеческие жизни. Иногда мы смеялись. Меня очень рассмешил момент, когда Эдвард врезался в дерево.

Флешбек. От третьего лица.

Клан Каленов охотился на горе. Эммет поспорил с Эдвардом, кто быстрее взберется на гору. - Держу пари, я выиграю.

- Посмотрим, Эммет. Гонка началась, а Эсме как раз была судьей. Они были на равных до тех пор, пока Эдвард не учуял запах льва. Он настолько его взбодрил, что Эдвард врезался в дерево. Он встал, поправил штаны и надеялся, что его никто не увидит. Конечно, все увидели и засмеялись. Смущенный Эдвард побежал домой.

Конец флешбека. Под конец истории Эдвард спрятался за мной. - Бедный Эдвард, мне так жаль. - Мфф, - держу пари, он смутился. Мы до победного сидели около костра и только тогда отправились домой.

**Скажу****честно:****я****была****рада,****что****этот****рассказ****закончился.****Вот****честно.****Надеюсь,****он****вам****продлил****жизнь****еще****на****несколько****лет!**


	13. Глава 13 Костры и падение Эпилог

Bella's POV.

Я застонала. Вот и они, последние деньки лета **(прим.переводчика:****а****у****нас****-****последняя****глава****перевода****xD).**

- Что такое?

- Завтра начинается школа. Не хочу возвращаться.

- Я тоже, но надо. Мне жаль.

Я драматично вздохнула. - Ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать.

- Но могу сказать, что мне жаль.

- Ладно, - сказала я, улыбнувшись. Кто-то громко постучал в дверь. Может, Эммет. Иногда он забывает, насколько может быть сильным.

- В чем дело? - в унисон сказали мы с Эдвардом.

- Ребят, вы готовы? - что? Что они со мной собираются сделать?

- Дай нам минутку, Эммет. Я слышала его шаги, когда он шел по коридору. Повернувшись к Эдварду, подняла бровь.

- Мы все равно можем устроить небольшой костер**(прим.переводчика:****Господи,****Боже!****неужто****они****собираются****кого-нибудь****спалить?****или...****что-нибудь)))** ночью перед школой.

- Костер? - Да. У нас есть кровь, и мы можем сесть вокруг костра и рассказать друг другу истории **(прим.переводчика:****Белла****спятила.****Каллены****точно****будут****в****шоке)**. Я только могла представить, как они сядут вокруг костра и распоют Кумбаю**(прим.переводчика:****по-крайне****мере****не****про****Дедушку****Мороза)**. Громко засмеялась, представив, как они едят смоурс **(прим.переводчика:****это****зефирки)** и расслабляются.

- Что? Могут же вампиры устроить вечеринку? **(прим.переводчика:****ага,****только****бы****еще****не****забыть****прихватить****с****собой****больных****из****больницы****Карлайла****-****все****равно****здоровых****жалко****на****такое).** - Да. Я просто представил, как мы все едим смоурсы.

- Достаточно весело. Можно попробовать.

Хорошо. Это еще смешнее. Не могу дождаться.

Вылезла из постели, оставив разочарованного Эдварда **(Бедняжка****-****прим.переводчика)** и поискала, что можно надеть.

- Хм... что надеть? - вопрос был риторическим, так что я удивилась, когда Эдвард мне ответил.

- Джинсы и эту рубашку, - протянул он мне дорогую, но довольно простую голубую рубашку с вышитыми белыми цветами на ней.

- Спасибо. Пойду переоденусь.

- Я закрою глаза.

- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?

- Не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Я закатила глаза. Он никуда не уйдет, а вот мне надо переодеться. Наверное, надо выгнать его. Сумасшедший старый бойфренд - вампир. Сейчас я была рада, что он не может прочесть мои мысли. Я быстро переоделась и вместе с Эдвардом пошла в гостиную. Время идти к ребятам.

Все готовы. Мы все уселись в машины. Роуз и Эммет в М3, а Эллис, Джаспер и мы с Эдвардом в Вольво.

Мы выехали из города через три минуты и вскоре вышли из машины и побежали к лугу **(при.переводчика:****О,****Боже.****Резвящиеся****вампиры****Оо)**. Мы с Эдвардом собирали дрова, пока остальные делали небольшую ямку для костра (прим.переводчика: землеройки, блин). - Кажется, будет весело.

- Тебе понравится, не волнуйся.

- А я и не волновался. С полными дров руками мы пришли к месту, где остальные установили палатку.

- Прелесть! Ребята, вы сделали все очень быстро. Можно начинать! – я мог представить скрытый смысл ее слов. Она, что, думала я его убью и начну обжиматься **(прим.переводчика:****Эдвард****координально****изменился****после****секса****с****Беллой****xD)**? Мы с Джаспером зажгли огонь. Эдвард усадил меня на свои колени и ласково провел пальцем по моим волосам.

- Итак, где смоурсы? **(прим.переводчика:****Белла****совсем****того.****Разве****она****не****в****курсе,****что****вампиров****отпугивает****запах****человеческой****еды?****хах)**. Все засмеялись.

- Ну, ты сказала, мы обязательно съедим несколько, - я увидела отвращение на их лицах, - это будет здорово.

- Давайте, ребят. Доверьтесь, все будет здорово, - Эллис попыталась убедить их. После того, как их жены в течении нескольких минут ослепляли мужей, мальчики сломались и набивали себе рты горячими смоурсами.

- Видите в чем веселье? **(прим.переводчика:****как-то****не****очень)** – мы с Эллис и Роуз одновременно рассмеялись над ними. Это было гораздо лучше, чем я думала. Эдвард достал бутылку, содержимое который было почему-то красное.

- Что это? – спросила я.

- Кровь.

- Чья именно? Надеюсь, не оленя. Помнишь, Эллис?

- О, да, это было ужасно.

- Это горный лев. Я услышала, как кто-то сказал "да" и "спасибо тебе, Господи". После того, как каждый отпил из бутылки, все по-очереди начали рассказывать про их человеческие жизни. Иногда мы смеялись. Меня очень рассмешил момент, когда Эдвард врезался в дерево.

Флешбек. От третьего лица.

Клан Каленов охотился на горе. Эммет поспорил с Эдвардом, кто быстрее взберется на гору. - Держу пари, я выиграю.

- Посмотрим, Эммет. Гонка началась, а Эсме как раз была судьей. Они были на равных до тех пор, пока Эдвард не учуял запах льва. Он настолько его взбодрил, что Эдвард врезался в дерево. Он встал, поправил штаны и надеялся, что его никто не увидит. Конечно, все увидели и засмеялись. Смущенный Эдвард побежал домой.

Конец флешбека. Под конец истории Эдвард спрятался за мной. - Бедный Эдвард, мне так жаль. - Мфф, - держу пари, он смутился. Мы до победного сидели около костра и только тогда отправились домой.

**Скажу****честно:****я****была****рада,****что****этот****рассказ****закончился.****Вот****честно.****Надеюсь,****он****вам****продлил****жизнь****еще****на****несколько****лет!**


End file.
